The Changing Lives of Hinata Hyuuga
by ForeverFighter
Summary: Basically? Hinata flees Konoha to start a new life. But her past is never far behind. And what do you do when your past turns up in the form of a certain blond, foxy shinobi on your ramen stand? And is there ever such a thing as staying true to yourself?
1. The Bittersweet Escape

THE CHANGING LIVES OF HINATA HYUGA

A NaruHina fanfic

**N/A**: This is my first NaruHina fanfic and I don't really know where it's going. Plot help from more experienced writers would be appreciated, please review … other than that, enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: The Bittersweet Escape

Three months ago, I was the Honourable Lady Hinata Hyuga. And back then, the last word used to describe me was 'rebellious'. Weird, maybe. Shy, definitely.

Pathetic?

Oh, yeah.

I was a good girl, an average kunoichi, hidden in the shadow of the main branch of the village's most powerful family. I had no particular talent, a chronic stutter, a tendency to blush every two seconds, and a trust fund the size of Sasuke Uchiha's ego (huge). Plus a fainting problem whenever I was within breathing distance of a certain blond shinobi.

Don't start with the 'aww's, though. I was ridiculously privileged. I lived a life most girls would love. My sister did. Expensive clothes (which I never wore). Society dinners (which I tried not to attend). Rich suitors (mostly old lecherous businessmen, whom I ignored entirely). I was locked up, locked away, and even gifted with the Byakugan, never acknowledged.

Every day I'd wake up and see the hustle and bustle of Konoha from my twin French doors and wish to be a part of it. Wonder how the other half lived. Wonder how it would be to go shopping without bodyguards and maids. I tried, you know. I begged my father for a job, but every time, he'd say, 'You are a Hyuga. Such things are beneath you'.

What, like hard work?!

Tch. Anyway, my life in a nutshell was: look pretty, get married, pop out Byakugan brats. And I wanted a life.

Which is why I ran away.

I can safely say that nobody expected me, a docile, obedient heiress to jump ship. The poster child, the perfect girl. Hm. In a way, it was good that my sister was the firecracker and my cousin the prodigy. If anybody was expected to misbehave, it was Hanabi, not placid little Hinata. If anyone was expected to snap under pressure, it was precious, gifted Neji, not average, quiet Hinata.

Do I sound bitter? That's because I am.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't even sure if I would leave. In all the fantasies that I had – and believe me, I had many – I'd always imagined that it would be me and Naruto, shrugging off the bonds of Konoha life. We'd embark on a wildly romantic adventure and make love under the stars, every night. We'd meet new people and have babies and be the best shinobi in the world.

At least, that was my fantasy.

It was shattered when I walked past Ichiraku's Ramen that night, hoping to speak to Naruto. But he had company; more specifically, a pink-haired kunoichi who apparently stuffed her bra with tissue paper.

Don't ask me how I know. A girl who has a cousin with the Byakugan just _knows_. I smiled; Neji, I'd miss him. But then my attention turned to Naruto and Sakura. They were holding hands. Sakura leaned in.

I looked away before they kissed. I knew there was going to be a kiss. I didn't have to see it to know it would happen. A girl and boy holding hands, having fun on a date. Of course there was a kiss. God knows, I'd played it out in my head enough times.

_Shame I'll never know the real thing … Naruto._

I walked away as my heart broke. And I knew there was no going back.

I hitched the bag up higher on my shoulder and left the Leaf Village, running away like a thief into the dark cloak of the night. I could imagine my father's words as I slipped through the shadows.

_Some lady._


	2. Hello, Sayuri!

N/A: I really, sincerely hope you liked the first part (people hate my stuff). And this part too, of course. Third and fourth chapters are where I start going drabble-y. Reviews are mucho appreciated! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Hello, Sayuri!

If I said I don't consider going back, I'd be lying.

That first night, camping out under the stars? Not nearly as romantic as I thought. Mostly cause there was no one there, but one word: bugs. Free spirit as I may be, I'm not exactly close to nature. Remember, pampered heiress thingie?

Damn, I missed Shino.

I found a town two days later. It was a relief, if a little shabby. Money wasn't a problem to me at that time – I'd taken out about $5000, my weekly allowance, and it would, I calculated, last me a while. If I was careful. But the first thing I needed was a new identity. And some food.

I sat down a dimply lit sushi restaurant and tried to figure out a new name. I chewed the end of my chopstick. Yukiko? Hanaki? I always had a preference for names with K's. Sakura? Come to think of it, I liked names with S's too. I thought of all the characters of my favourite books. Heaven from Samurai Girl … Chiyo from Memoirs of a Geisha … That was it! Chiyo, grown up as a geisha, was called Sayuri.

I tried it out. Sayuri. I liked it. The name sounded strong and capable, yet delicate and beautiful at the same time. I smirked. Better than Sakura. Like someone who wouldn't take any shit.

And that was me from now on. I went and brought some brown hair dye and green contacts. Although my attitude had changed, my appearance – black hair, cut short and sharp with a purple tint, and lavender-coloured eyes – weren't exactly your average chica's look.

I bought some new clothes with my money too. Low cut, tighter than what Hinata Hyuga was used to; but Sayuri Yuki was completely comfortable in black leather pants and beaded, sleeveless tanks.

I finished snipping my locks over the sink and rinsed. My hair was pixie cutted and a perfect chocolate brown that matched my new gray-green eyes. I jutted out my chin. I looked like a bad girl who owned a motorbike. I likey.

Goodbye, wimpy heiress.

Now, about that job …

* * *

... So? You likey? I've written half a third chapter but inspiration is needed. Please review *makes Puss in Boots eyes* You know you want to ...


	3. Hi, Society

CHAPTER 3: Hello, Society!

Over the next few months, I learnt to live.

I camped out in my hotel room for a week and practiced my story. I was from the Land of Rain. My parents ran a moderately successful business but I got bored, wanted to see the world, blah blah blah.

Yeah, not the best backstory. But it was the best I could do.

I'd brought my ninja duds along, in case I wanted to train. But I hadn't trained in a week and truth to tell, I didn't miss it that much. Maybe my father was right; I wasn't cut out to be a kunoichi after all. On Monday, the craving for flavour got to be too much – a girl couldn't live on plain beans and rice for too long – so I went out.

I checked out the street. There were a couple of skeezy strip malls at either end (gross) and a couple of clothes stores, convenience stores and bingo! A ramen stand. A scruffy, hobo-looking guy whistled as I walked in. I ignored him; I was already used to it.

Once I found I seat, I ordered the largest portion of pork ramen they had, but as soon as it arrived, I couldn't eat it. Even the smell was enough to send me back to Konoha, to Naruto and his stupid jokes at Ichiraku's, to Kurenai, to my father …

Tears welled up in my eyes and dribbled down my face. I shut my eyes. It was so unfair. I hated that place and its memories, yet every time I thought of them, I felt sad. Suddenly there was an intake of breath above me and I snapped my head up.

"Ow!" the mystery breath-taker yelled. My cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, my god. I am so sorry …" I stammered, then mentally smacked myself.

_No! No no no. You are Sayuri Yuki, not Hinata, lame-ass, 'I'm so sorry' Hyuga. You are not sorry, what was this douchebag doing above you?_

"I mean, what?" I snapped. My inner Sayuri gave me a thumbs-up. I put my hands on my hips, feeling the power. "Yeah, what's the big idea?"

"I-I'm sorry," the guy was stuttering now. I recognise him as the guy who served my ramen. Tilting my head up at him, he's actually pretty damn cute, too. He has the whole Shikamaru hair, bright eyes thing going on. I half-smile; Hanabi would've liked him. The older, bald guy behind him snorted.

"Clumsy as always, Idate," the man sighed. The cutie shot him a look of death.

"Here they go," the woman sitting next to me muttered. "They're always arguing."

"Please, old man," cutie – sorry, _Idate_ – snorted. "You're lucky anyone even works at this fag stall." My ears pricked up (not literally; I'm not Kiba). This was getting interesting. The man went red and threw down his serving spoon.

"I've had it with you, Idate! It was your father's wish that I stayed here to supervise you in the family business, but your attitude makes that impossible." Idate rolled his eyes.

"God, you're such a drama queen. Leave, then."

"Fine," the bald guy replied shortly. He took off his chef's hat and left, banging the door as he left and making me jump. _Crap. Hinata's resurfacing. _Idate smirked and gave the guy's retreating back the finger. I snorted; I couldn't help myself. Idate winked at me and I felt the red return to my cheeks. _Damn._ I guess every 'Hinata' aspect hadn't left me yet. He leant against the counter and propped his head up on a hand.

"So, cutie. What's your name? I haven't seen you round these parts—Crap!"

Flames flickered from one of the pots and Idate jumped up to tend it. He grabbed a towel and started fanning the flames. _What an idiot._ Before I could think, I ran after him and plucked it from his hands.

"Don't do that! The oxygen only feeds the fire," I told him while at the same time forming a hand sign. I concentrated my chakra. "Water Style! Dragon Blast Jutsu." (should warn you: my made-up jutsus are really, REALLY bad.) Almost immediately, water shot from my hand and extinguished the blaze. Clapping broke out in the cramped seating area.

"You kick ass, girlie!" yelled the tramp in the corner. I grinned, and realised how long it'd been since I smiled. I took a bow and smiled at Idate. He returned it briefly – nice teeth! - then turned to assess the damage. It was pretty severe. The fire had eaten right through the wall. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. The gesture took me right back to the Leaf Village and Naruto. _Naruto ..._ I bit my lip. _Not now, Hinata. Sayuri. Whatever!_ Then I realised that Idate was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Y-yes? I mean, yeah?" I asked, deepening my voice just in time for Sayuri. Idate laughed.

"Thank God, I thought you'd fainted standing up or something! Anyway, I was just saying thank you. I didn't know you were a ninja!"

"Uh … I had some training," I mumbled.

"Cool, me too. I never got to the complicated jutsu though. What happened to you? Got bored, huh?" I nodded. "Me too. Shinobi are so uptight!"

_You're wrong. He wasn't. He was sweet and brilliant and a little dopey, but kind. I miss him …_

"Yeah, tell me about it," I laughed.

"Exactly! But I'm still screwed," he proclaimed cheerfully. "And I have no waiter or anyone to cover the damage, now the old man's left." He looked me up and down. "Hmm ... you've got the look. Say, you wouldn't be looking for a job, would you?"

Like I was going to say no.

I walked from the stall with a diner-style apron and hat, ready for my first day of manual labour with a cute guy.

_Bring it on!_


	4. That's Why They Call It A Crush

Chapter 4: That's Why They Call It A Crush (or, From Purple to Dark Blue)

**A/N:** I am so, so, so extremely sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this update for what, 6 months now, more? However, I've taken into account all the comments of making my chapters longer. And I have! Big thanks, virtual cookies and huge, suffocating bear hugs to all the following.

(I thought that since you've all been waiting so long, it would only be fair if I replied to you all personally):

**A Yellow Ribbon:** Hey! I love your stories too, awesome person ^^ Thanks so much for the encouraging words, they kept me going. Hope you don't think that this chapter sucks too much.

**blueoceannymph789:** Thanks so much for your review!! I won't be going that way with the story I'm afraid, but I might include it in another fic of mine. Don't be sorry for your idea, I swear, if you can come up with plot you can rule the world. So props to you!!!! I might make Sayuri/Hinata a ronin though … read on and keep the ideas a-comin'!

**CattyGothLoli:** Hey. For someone who doesn't write Naruto fanfiction, you gave me some awesome feedback. See the nice, long chapter? :D Glad you appreciate Hinata/Sayuri's newfound confidence. And as for your luck … yeah, I'm gonna need it! P.S. I love your profile pic - random, but true ;P

**eryv:** Yeah, maybe someone up there loves you, but someone down here loves you too – me! Thanks for your reviews, every chapter I believe? Now there's dedication! Hehe, I'm afraid you can't have Idate, but you have my permission to lust after him from afar. Besides, you have competition … and yes, I like her attitude too ^^

**The Black Rose 1995:** Thanks so much for your support and kind words. And don't you worry, Konoha will sneak up on Sayuri soon enough. Verrry soon. Keep reading please, clues are in this chapter … and what a cool username :P I have to change mine. Suggestions??

**CrimsonDeath1:** Thanks for the sweet reviews. I'm glad you think my story's great, cuz I'm doubtful! Your support for Hinata's attitude is reassuring … but I wonder if you like how she went on in THIS chapter? Hmmm … Let me know, 'kay?

**KoHaNa-ChAn20:** Ah, my most hyper reviewer – you remind me of me, lol! Thanks for the happiness and craziness you bring to this story!!! Yes yes yes, as a pretty solid SasuSaku fangirl myself, I will be featuring the couple later on. Don't make me give away the whole plot, but this I can PROMISE. Bear with me, 'kay? There will be some Sakura bashing in the next couple chapters, I apologize. P.S. YOUR SASUSAKUS ARE LEGENDARY MY FRIEND! 

**lunasoleil03:** Hi! From your favourite stories, I can see you're a Hinata fan. I'll try not to disappoint. I'm so glad you like my story, and I'll try to update sooner from now on. (Note: TRY. :P) And YES. I have lengthened my chappies, you like? xo

**Jen** (anonymous reviewer, I think :S)**:** My second reviewer on this story! Thanks for the points of improvement. As you can see, I have … IMPROVED on them, lol. Apart from the updating, I know I still suck. Hope you like ^^

**Kyuubi-Sama** (also anonymous, damn ya! :P)**:** You have the dubious honour of being my first reviewer. I totally agree with all of your comments and have taken them into account too. Thanks so, so much. Keep pelting me with your opinions, please!!!

_**ALSO NOT FORGETTING:**_

_Favouriters – thanks so much for adding this to your faves list:_

**A Yellow Ribbon **– DOUBLE SCORE, you amazing person!

**eryv **– DOUBLE SCORE, you Idate lover ;)

**orangeLexi - **3, ty!

**Kirsitle** – xoxo, ty!

**NaruHinaFanboy** - ^_^, ty!

**vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama** – lovin' the username, lol!!! & ty.

**KoHaNa-ChAn20** – DOUBLE SCORE! Amazing person ;D

**Triforce Guardian** – xxx, ty!

**Alasiel** - , ty!

**xxHinaAngelxx** - :D, ty!

_Story Alerters – you are much valued for still wanting to read this:_

**A Yellow Ribbon** – TRIPLE SCORE my friend! Cookies for you!

**CattyGothLoli** – double score, have some online ice cream ^^

**ComicXArena **- 3, ty!

**Heloo **– xoxo, ty!

**Flames Chaos and Wolf **- ^_^, ty!

**eryv ** - TRIPLE SCORE! *holds out plate* Cookie...? ;)

**Sumerkiss** – xxx, ty!

**Lilramenlover** - 3, ty!

**The Black Rose 1995** – DOUBLE SCORE! Eternal thanks!

**NaruHinaFanboy **– DOUBLE SCORE! *hugs*

**lunasoleil03** – DOUBLE SCORE! You are so awesome :D

**Rbsm77** - ^_^, ty!

(If I missed you out, let me know, 'kay? I won't bite D)

Also not forgetting my unnamed readers. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you liked it, but review or favourite next time please! :P

And yeah … as a general note, I've kind of changed the tone of the story to make it more entertaining, cuz it was kinda flatlining. Hope you don't mind. ANY reviews, favouriting, reading, hell, **skimming the summary** is appreciated.

**By the way.** If you really, really hate the way I'm writing this, tell me. Looking at it now it's slightly ridiculous :'( Oh well_._

WARNING: **Major OOC Hinata!!!!** Until the end of this chapter, anyway ;)

On with the story! :D

P.S. It would also be good if you got some epic sounding music to listen to for the first part. YouTube?

***

**THE CHANGING LIVES OF HINATA HYUUGA**

"That's Why They Call It A Crush"

_Two months ago … a 16-year-old girl ran away from her oppressive hometown and family. Black-haired, lavender-eyed and shy, and with a hole in her heart from watching the love of her life kiss another girl, she packed her bags and began a new life in a scuzzy ole town in the middle of nowhere … and now she has changed. Oh yes, she's changed._

_Now it's __brown__ hair, not __black__. From __**sitting**__ back to bringing __**sexyback**__. From SHUTTING up to SERVING up. She's ditched the baggy coat for an apron, and instead of taking elocution lessons, has learnt to pocket tips down her bra, all in a day's work. Instead of small talking ambassadors, she's learned to balance three bowls of ramen on each arm and sweet-talk customers. And, of course, she's enjoying the company of her majorly cute employer_.

_The question is: what happens next?_

***

Sounds like a blockbuster, huh? Coming to you a crappy cinema near you soon…ish. (If the author ever bothers to freakin' update.)

Anyway, bottom line is, **it's all true**. And I never thought that I, of all people, would enjoy serving other people for a living so much. Me, Lady Hinata Hyuuga of the 1000-thread-count Egyptian sheets and 20+ servants, a _waitress_. Oh, could you _imagine _Hiashi's face! Ha! Ooh … Wow, I think just choked on my Lucozade. Another guilty pleasure of mine. Oh, yeah, I have lots of guilty pleasures now. Taylor Lautner, Gossip Girl, mocha lattes, anime, chocolate chip cookies and … heh. Oh yeah.

I—well, I kinda. Um. Well. Heh.

(Excuse my Hinata syndrome.)

… Okay, you know that clichéd storyline that Hollywood recycle every couple years about the girl and boy from different worlds who miraculously and suddenly fall in love with each other for no apparent reason except the scriptwriter is a friend of a friend of a friend?

Yeah, well. That's me as of … last week. I mean, I'm the cliché girl, and he's the cliché boy.

Idate. Idate, Idate, Idate.

Those big brown eyes. That wonderfully silky hair. That beautiful laugh. Those long fingers. That nice, tight little—whoa! _Down_, girl.

I don't know if I'm just desperate or crazy or what, but damn, it feels good. He is just so sweet. You know? He's the kind of guy who will let you skip your shift and shut down the entire ramen stand to go shopping and tell you that yes, **dark blue **really is your colour. Definitely not the kind of guy who'll let you lust after him for _godknowshowmany_ years and then make out with some pink-haired _slutsluttyslut_.

Or … maybe I'm being a bit harsh. I mean, it's not their fault. Maybe they're just in love. Like me. Not that I _dream_ about the stupid blond anymore. Or that his _name_ still gets stuck in my head. Or that every time I see Idate I see _his _laughing face. Not like I wanna make him _jealous_, or anything. Pah. Noway.

I've changed, dammit. I know I have. I've made the jump. I used to think about how nicely orange and purple would go together, in a tacky kind of way, but now, it's all about dark red and dark blue. Idate's shirt and my super-cute apron. Not to mention the matching belt I bought with him; I'm even wearing the belt now! It's faux blue leather and everything. Studded, so as not to detract from my totally bad-ass image. I could've got a matching ribbon too, but—

Matte, Hinata! I mean, Sayuri! (This could get confusing, I've realised.)

Anyway. God, I am _sick_. This is what happens when your ramen stand has a TV and an endless stream of chick flick DVDs, which your boss likes for some reason. Probably got a crush on Jennifer Aniston or something (I wanna kill Jennifer Aniston now).

"Hey Sayuri." Blush! Cue almost-drop of plates. Get a weird look. Seriously hoping he can't read minds. Even though it would kind of sexy if he could. Like Professor X, but not bald. And he can walk. Walk all over me. Oh, yeah—

"I was just wondering …" scratch of head, shuffle of feet – _he's so cute!_ – "if you wanted to go out. Tonight. There's a club downtown, and…"

"Yes! I interrupt before he can say anything else. I turn away before I can screw it up.

Bwaah! I … am … so crazy. So crazy right now.

_Yes!_

_So crazy right now_

_Most incredibly _

_It's your girl S_

_It's your boy I_

_History in the makin' … _

Did I mention he also has a kick-ass CD player, in his CAR? Seriously, it's weird that a broke ramen stall owner has such a good car. Is he, like, some kind of mild-mannered ramen cooker by day, spandex-wearing daredevil by night.

Note to self: **stop reading Marvel Comics!** I sigh and turn to him. He's so beautiful.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave, I'm beggin' you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

He sings along to the Beyonce blasting from the radio. He nudges me, and I jerk back into action. "You've been looking at me, for, like, the last ten minutes. Have I got something on my face or something?" He turns those gorgeous cheekbones to me and I have to laugh. He's so dramatic! I clear my throat.

"N-no. No. I'm just ... nervous." Damn straight. I can remember the last time I went to a party. It was awful. It was the same stupid song too. Talk about nostalgia ...

***

---ONE YEAR AGO---

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now …_

After much begging of my father, I was allowed to go to Sakura's birthday party – sans bodyguards. The only condition was that Neji had to go with me. And stay with me. So the incest rumours could begin once again. **Fun.**

_Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now …_

Cue buzzkill. But hey. I knew he wasn't that upset—rumour had it that he was into Tenten who might be into Lee who was rejected by everybody except Tenten, how saw the nice in everybody. Except Neji. I swear, Neji hated Lee. Probably because Lee always kicked his ass in taijutsu and was actually nice to Tenten, who therefore hung around with him more than Neji. Who was totally sore about it. That day after training he came back and washed his hair for three hours straight – a record even for him. Oh well. At least he probably looked better in spandex.

_What?_ I'm just sayin' …

_(Your love)_

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now …_

Anyway, shiny hair and all, we arrived at the Yuuhi nightclub, music pounding through our limo.

Yes, a limo.

A freakin' limo with blacked-out windows. I could hear the snickers from outside.

"Oi, Hinata-_hime_!" Bitchy girls.

"Neji-kun!" Crazy fangirls.

As if I wasn't weird enough. I didn't even know what to wear. So I ended up wearing a silvery vest top, which sounded cool but was way too small for me, silver earrings and black pants. Along with my paleness and blushing cheeks, I stuck out like an out-of-season Christmas tree with two red baubles. The only person who looked as weird as me was Sasuke, who was reading a book on a sofa, and was surrounded by fangirls, Ino and Sakura pretty much sitting in his lap. Of course, he was hot and emo enough to be all sulky at a party and still be the centre of attention.

Then I spotted Naruto. How could I not. He was, after all, the only person wearing a bright orange t-shirt with a bowl of ramen on it and dancing like a retard.

_Your touch's got me lookin' so crazy right now …_

I was literally just standing with my tongue out. I was so out of it, I didn't even realize that he'd jumped on the ceiling and moved right toward me, swinging on a railing.

_Your touch …_

"HI HINATA-CHAN!" he all but yelled in my face, swinging directly above me on the railings. Yeah, he was upside-down, and directly in front of my face. The same face went entirely red in front of, oh, 100 people, and guess what I did.

**QUIZ TIME!**

_Dum dum dum!_

Did The Honourable Hinata Hyuga:

1) Go ahead and kiss him, dammit.

2) Reach out and SLAP THE BASTARD for ignoring her for years (don't know why I'm third-personing this).

3) Run away, like a scared chicken-ass. Oh wait, that's Sasuke.

4) Faint and have to get carried out by ROCK LEE, since her cousin was too busy 'discussing moves with Tenten' (interpret that as you will, guys).

***

***

***

_TIME'S UP!_ End of flashback.

Well done to whoever chose Option 4.

And. That's. Why. I. Don't. Party!!!!

Till now.

But it'll be different this time. I know it will. I'm with someone who actually cares about me. He helps me out of the car and slips his arm round my waist, same way Naruto did to the bi—I mean Sakura.

_Do you see, Naruto? See how I've met someone who actually cares? Suck on that, bastard._

Idate's sexy car pulls up to the club. Outside, it's pulsing with people, mostly guys. The girls are really overdressed through, in poofy dresses and loads of glittery eyeliner.

I start to feel paranoid – everyone's staring at me – and more than slightly underdressed in my tight-fitting red-and-white vest, black shorts, fishnets and leather jacket (which Idate assured me was tres chic, honey). I smack my lips nervously. Maybe it's the lipstick? The dark red's a bit outlandish for me, sure, but look at everyone else. There are bright oranges and pinks, hell, even _greens_ going on here.

He grabs my hand and rushes me through the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled grunts and curses of the crowd. He rolls his perfectly bright eyes. _Was that eyeliner? _"Tch! Wannabees. Don't worry, honey, we'll have you in there in no time." He sashays his way through the last clump of people and whistles. "Hey, Jorge!" The tall, rather strapping bouncer turns around, his features almost as honed and chiseled as Idate's. I blink. _Whoa, he's pretty._

"Idate, hi!" The guy looks him up and down, leather pants and all. "You look great. Who's this, huh? Your little sister? She's so cute!"

'_Cute'. Cute?? Hinata's 'cute'! Sayuri is badass, buddy!_ I look at him indignantly with what I think is a scowl, but to him probably looks like a pout. _I can't win._ Idate winks. "Not quite. Coworker." Yeah. Okay. Because you take your _coworker_ to lingerie shops during shifts, and take her for drives in that sleek little car of yours. Well, by the end of tonight, you'll be calling me _girlfriend_. I flash him a sultry look. "I'm going in." He smiles, urgently, and ushers me through the door. My eyes widen, then nearly pop out, at what I see.

What I was _expecting_ was a brightly lit dance paradise, with skimpily dressed boys and girls. Oh no. It's almost ENTIRELY male, and when I turn around, Idate is necking with the bouncer.

NECKING.

WITH TONGUES.

I try to back away, but one of the girls walks right into me. "You in or out, honey?" she asks me in an unnaturally deep voice. I squint and GASP.

This 'chick's' got STUBBLE, and as 'she' walks in, I see that the back half of 'her' dress is missing, and she's wearing a glitzy thong. And 'she' hasn't shaved _down there_. And 'she's' right in front of me. RIGHT IN FRONT. I can't even speak as 'she' pushes past me, unfazed.

…_Oh my GOD._ No wonder everyone's staring – I AM THE ONLY GIRL. I look up at the club sign.

"_**ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS: GAY AND CROSSDRESSER CLUB!" **_the sign proclaims in glittery pink letters.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

And as I stand here like an idiot at my second party ever, feeling like an idiot again, feeling heartbroken again, I can't quite shake the feeling that a certain blond would know exactly what to do in this situation.

And (hopefully) wouldn't make out with the bouncer.

_Naruto …_

***

Ahaha. LOL. Okay, I know I might have changed the entire tone of the story and you all hate me, but I had so much fun writing this chapter! Sorry for breaking your heart, eryv, but I couldn't resist …

In the reviews section of the previous version of this chapter (thanks also to **The Black Rose 1995**!) **narutos vixen** asked if anyone was coming after Hinata/Sayuri. Thanks for seeing straight through my (lack of) plot! Lol, joking. Read on and find out ;)


End file.
